Timelapse!
by ScruffySock
Summary: When Seras feels eyes watching her all day, she goes to bed early. What she finds when she wakes up shocks her...  CRACK-NESS! BEWARE!


SERAS

Seras slowly rose from her coffin.

She wasn't feeling right.

It felt as if there was someone watching her, constantly, all night. "Police girl…", said an ominous from the walls.

"Ah! Sorry Master!"

She scrambled out of her coffin, tripping several times on the way out. She would have to ignore the feeling for awhile; lest she face the wrath of her "Master".

?

_Giggle._

"She should do. Oh, this will be so fun!" said voices beyond the walls. "But…This place is haunted!"

_Giggles._

"So much fun!" "Are you listening?"

SERAS

Seras felt eyes watching her throughout the entirety of her training.

"Police girl! Focus!" her master barked repeatedly throughout the session.

She had opened up her coffin to go to sleep in; she was tired from trying to find the invisible eyes that followed her.

But instead of an empty casket, she found a small girl, no older than eight or nine, laying there.

She had long blue hair that was longer than she was tall, and she wore a white sundress. She was wearing large glasses, and great blue eyes stared back at her.

"Aww, big sister! You found me!"

Seras stood there, stunned.

"Alright, I'll count next~ I'll be counting under Papa's lovely rifle!" She ran through Seras like thin air. Seras turned around to look at the girl, but she was gone.

"…MASTER!"

SERAS ALUCARD

"What do you mean a ghost?"

Seras was shaking and grinding her teeth.

"I mean a little ghost girl was trying to play hide and seek with me and disappeared."

"Then you should be aware of intruders."

"How could a little girl get into this place?" Seras shook her head. "Nevermind, I'm going to bed and that's that."

Alucard shrugged before turning around and heading for his coffin.

SERAS ?

It was in the dead of night that she heard it.

_Giggles._

_Of children._

_Around her coffin._

She threw the lid open to find a group of children surrounding her coffin. They seemed familiar, but she ignored that because CHILDREN HAD SURROUNDED HER COFFIN.

A small pudgy boy with sandy blonde hair, golden eyes, and thick glasses started talking.

"Ve found you last, Fraulein! That means you're ze vinner!"

The girl with long blue hair started clapping. "Gratz! Big sister, Congratz! Vinner!"

A tall tan girl with short copper colored hair jumped in. "But I thought ze last von vas a loser!"

A taller boy with silvery hair shook his head and pointed at the pudgy boy.

"See, Hans agrees vith me! And he's mute!"

"Shut up, Major!"

"No, you Zorin! I'm the leader, Hans is the Capt, Rip is the first in command, and you're second!"

"That's not fair!"

"How' s das Wetter oben dort, Schleppangel*?" (How's the weather up there, troll?"*)

"Wie Herausforderung Sie über meiner Größe sich lustig machen! Fetthaltig!*" (*How dare you make fun of my size! Fatty!")

Seras was stiff.

Major? Hans? Zorin? Rip?

Seras sat there for a moment, before blurting "Millennium?"

All the kids turned and looked at each other.

Major spoke, saying" Vell, zats the name of our club, yes."

…_Club? What?_

"But that's…impossible you're all dead…!" Seras went on a small ramble and the kids started laughing.

The Major laughed and said to the other children "She' s so dumm! Wie können Sie, kämpfen wir wenn she' s, das so lächerlich ist?"

Seras blinked. "What did that mean?"

"She's so silly! How can ve fight if she ist being so ridiculous?"

She stared at him for a second. " I knew it. I'm going insane." The kids laughed merrily.

"Is there a type of medication for Vampires? Because I'm sure I'm having some sort of mental illness."

"You're a vampire? Vow…Vhat's it like?" Rip asked while climbing into her coffin.

"Uh…Dead? Mostly frustrating." Seras said as Rip sat across from her.

"Why frustrating?" Zorin asked innocently. Her large golden eyes made Seras suddenly realize something.

If she killed them here, she would be able to stop the war. She could save Pip, and Walter, and Integra's eye. But she looked at them again, and saw German children who liked playing hide-and-seek, not the people who would kill people for the fun of dying.

Maybe…Maybe she could convince them to not have a war while they were still young!

"Big sister…?" Zorin asked again.

"Oh~! Sorry, lost in thought. Anyway, it's frustrating because now I can't eat all the foods I like, or step into sunlight, or come near garlic…"She tried to think of other reasons, but none came to her. "A-And blood tastes really bad!"

The major looked at her, uncertain. "Really? Because Hans seems to like it."

Seras turned to her immediate left, to find Hans staring at her inches away from her face, leaning on the side of her coffin. She felt a little chill go down her spine, that she would kill him in the far future.

But he smiled when he died.

Hans mouthed something, and both Zorin and Rip went "OOooooh!"

Seras looked at them both, and asked "What, what did he say?"

Rip giggled and Zorin said "He said that you're _pretty_!"

Little Hans buried his face in his arms.

Seras, realizing her future rival was getting embarrassed, said "What, am I not?" She crossed her arms and gave them the mom look.

"No…! You're very pretty! Really beautiful!" Everyone said at once.

The major started up again. "So, you vere saying ve shouldn't become Vampires?"

Seras turned to him and yelled "Yes! Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!"

The major turned around and crossed his arms. "Then I'll turn into a robot or something."

Seras face-palmed herself.

"Nooooooo! I just started a whole new chain of events!" she wailed.

The kids laughed again.

"See, the Doc vas vrong, this place isn't haunted!" Rip giggled.

"But it still has a vampire in it!"The major counter-backed at her.

"I think we should get back home." Zorin stated.

"Quiet Zorin! This place ist fun!" The major yelled.

"Ve have to go, big sis. Ve'll see you later, ok?" Rip said grinning.

Seras cocked her head. "Ok…?"

Both Zorin and Rip hugged her, while she simply shook hands with the Major.

Hans came up and kissed her cheek while furiously blushing.

Zorin cried "OOOooooh! Hans got a Freundin!*" (*Girlfriend!)

Hans turned around and chased her around the room while the Major and Rip laughed.

Seras closed her eyes and laughed in irony, despite herself.

When she opened her eyes, the children were gone.


End file.
